Una Forma de Pedir Perdon-KilluGon
by PauMV
Summary: Gon, luego de separarse de su mejor amigo después de que este lo salvara del incidente de las hormigas Quimera, se a dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesita a este último y a su vez, del montón de sentimientos que están empezando a despertar desde sus adentros. Con esto en mente, se a embarcado en una nueva aventura, y es reencontrarse con su amado albino para así pedirle disculpas
1. ¡Una nueva aventura! ¡¿Y una confesión?!

Lugares cálidos, aventuras tanto curiosas como agradables, y una compañía más que perfecta...esa era la descripción de la vida actual del joven Zoldyck después de separarse del energético Hunter amante del color verde. Estar con su hermano lo motivaba en cierto sentido, y el sentimiento de tener a alguien a quien proteger no era algo que le molestase a sinceridad. Había escuchado más de un rumor sobre Kurapika y el "anciano de Leorio", las lenguas más entrometidas no paraban de decir que estos habían formado parte del zodiaco reemplazando a Ging y Pariston respectivamente, con la meta de embarcarse al contienente oscuro...el...¿Continente oscuro? Había escuchado historias por parte de su familia referentes al tema, recordaba aquellas noches en las que su abuelo de forma orgullosa le relataba historias fascinantes teniendo como protagonista a Maha, el miembro mas poderoso de la fraternidad de asesinos, y como este había ido y venido con vida de ese lugar, pero en más de una ocasión le advirtió a él y a sus hermanos: "Alejense lo mas que puedan, es demasiado peligroso, hasta para mi". No obstante, había un tema que le intrigaba demasiado, las calamidades del lugar, en especifico una, que según las descripciones, tenia una semejanza excesiva a su hermano y su contraparte Nanika...quería averiguar, si ahí estaba la respuesta a los poderes de Alluka.

En ese momento, Killua ya se había centrado en un objetivo claro, ir a ese lugar, él considero los riesgos que conllevabaria tal hazaña, y llevar a su hermano allá le expondria a un montón de peligros, por eso empezaría a entrenar para ser los suficientemente capaz de brindarle una protección adecuada.

Aunque dejando de lado eso, había algo más que le inquietaba, quizás al nivel o superior que a que lo hacía ese continente, era...Gon...¿Qué era de él? ¿De su vida? ¿Cómo estaba con su Nen? ¿Lo había recuperado? ¿Por qué no le enviaba cartas y no respondía las suyas? Eso último le molestaba más que el resto de cosas, durante todos los meses transcurridos en los que no estaba a su lado, había buscado mas de mil y un distracciones para sacarselo de su mente, pero no importaba que, la sonrisa tan radiante del ojimiel le apoderaban hasta en su más profundo sueño, muchas veces trato, por orgullo, dejar de escribirle, pero siempre las ganas de saber algo sobre el nombrado sometían y penetraban su llamada "dignidad".

"Hey Gon, ¿Cómo has estado? La verdad yo muy bien...aunque e de admitir que extraño un poco tus idioteces, ¿Qué tal todo con Mito y la isla? ¿Planeaste algo con tu viejo? ¿Cómo fue su reencuentro? Espero tus cartas y respuestas enano -Killua ".

Esa fue la primera carta enviada días después, Killua no había recibido señales de vida del muchacho, cosa que le preocupo y a su vez le molesto, sentía que lo estaba ignorando a propósito, ¿Acaso lo empezó a odiar? oh...¡¿Se había olvidado ya de él?! Cualquiera fuera la respuesta solo ayudaban a revolverle más el estomago. Ya pasado un mes no pudo contener las ganas y le escribió nuevamente.

**"Hola Gon, aquí tu mejor amigo Killua, ¿Sigues con vida? Eh...cuéntame que ocurre, ¿Has retomado el entrenamiento? Alluka y yo hemos tenido diversos viajes, y e estado entrenando para ir al contienente oscuro, rumores dicen que la rubia androgina y el viejo... ¿Riorio? Ya están embarcandose al lugar...¡Espero su respuesta! Señor "Siempre seremos amigos no importa donde estemos" -Ya sabes quien soy".**

Otra vez, y como si de una broma de mal gusto se tratase, Killua fue rotundamente ignorado sin respuesta por parte de Gon, ya sintiendo que su orgullo no podía estar mas por los suelos, se "ánimo" a escribirle una vez más, y así otra, y otra hasta que ya había perdido la cuenta.

-Parezco un verdadero acosador...-se dijo a si mismo con un tono de frustración- Ese cabeza hueca me trae verdaderamente loco, no hago mas que extrañarle.

No era un secreto para nadie la excesiva dependencia que tenia por su mejor amigo, era como si este último fuera el dueño de sus emociones, podía llevarle de un estado de ánimo a otro en segundos, ya hasta se sentía el juguete emocional del moreno, aun estando lejos podía darle dolor, ansiedad y frustración, y con su sola presencia en sueños o tardes que sirven para recordar, le generaba Muchas sonrisas seguidas por un fuerte latido en el pecho del contrario ¿Cómo es que algo tan hermoso puede provocarte emociones tan contrarias sin siquiera hacer algo para tal cosa? Sentía que nunca obtendría esta respuesta, era el mismo sentimiento que se genera al preguntarse sobre la vida o la inmensidad del universo.

Ya se había hartado, estaba dispuesto a que esta fuera la ultima carta que le enviase, si lo odiaba estaba bien, y si le respondía daba igual, necesitaba desahogar todos los sentimientos que este le producía, como le ponía los pelos de punta cuando se acercaba, o la cantidad inalcanzable de sonrojos que tenia cuando él decía cosas como agradecimientos o mencionar lo grandioso que era. Lo amaba, y también lo odiaba tanto...porque no comprendía lo mucho que lo hacía sufrir y ser feliz a la vez, lo adoraba y sentía que estaba obsesionado, por ello debía despojarse de eso tirando todo en una hoja, para así cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y centrarse en su hermano y su nueva aventura, ya no estaba alado de Gon, ya no viajaba a su par, debía dejar ir todo eso y buscar una razón de ser feliz por si mismo.

**"Gon...Creo que ya me canse de esperar horas para recibir una respuesta tuya, las noches de desvelo que obtenía gracias a las ilusiones que tenia sobre nosotros dos no hacen ya más que abrumarme...No se muy bien como, o porque demonios este sentimiento de amistad evolucionó a uno de amor, pero estoy seguro de que no me corresponderas, o tan siquiera me responderas, pero tengo y tenia que expresartelo de alguna manera. En otras palabras, te amo, y escribirlo tan deliberadamente y sin mas tendría que ser pecado, pero aquí estoy, aceptando y confesando lo mucho que me vuelves loco. Esta será la última carta, en pocos días me iré al continente oscuro con mi hermano, tal vez no te vuelva a ver, pero tenía que quitarme este insoportable sentir de encima para ser libre. Espero que donde estés te encuentres bien. Adiós -Killua".**

**Continuara**

**SpikeZero**


	2. Celos de hermanos y secretos guardados

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del inmenso y a su vez pequeño mundo de hunters, en una minúscula isla ubicada en la deriva, un joven Gon sin Nen se encontraba sumergido en una lucha interna consigo mismo.

-No puedo creer que no pueda hacer emerger mi aura-dijo con un sollozo fingido el ojimiel-

Ya había intentado de todo, hablo con su maestro Wing, quien no le pudo dar respuestas concretas, trato de comunicarse con Biscuit, de la cual no encontró señales de vida, para luego confirmar por parte del antes mencionado que esta "chica" se había ido a una expedición financiada por la asociación de Hunters. Ahora solo le quedaba tragarse sus ganas de entrenar y ponerse a estudiar, ya que durante los 2 años que viajo con Killua el número de tareas acumuladas era casi un chiste.

Hablando del Albino, ¿Qué fue de él? Se supone que este había prometido escribirle, sin embargo nunca lo hizo, y a pesar de que el moreno evitaba matarse la cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto, no podía negar que muy dentro de sí, sentía como si algo se lo estuviese comiendo. Aunque no se iba a desanimar, de igual manera se dedicaba una que otra vez a enviarle cartas, a pesar de que su redacción y ortografía fueran un completo caos, le agradaba poder expresar sus vivencias y pensamientos, pensamientos que solo deseaba que fueran sabidos por el joven de ojos zafiro, no comprendía muy bien esa calidez que despertaba en su corazón cada vez que alguna imagen del peliblanco emergía desde el fondo de sus recuerdos...Sin dudas le extrañaba, pero, a pesar de la fachada tan positiva que este tratase de adoptar cuando se trataba de su vieja amistad, la realidad era muy diferente; pensaba que lo mejor era, claramente, aquella separación, él era tóxico de alguna manera para Killua, y lo había dañando tanto que por un momento pensó en mandar todas las cartas que le escribía al demonio y desearle lo mejor que su egoísmo le permitiese en aquel momento, pero sus sentimientos incomprensibles hacia su amigo le ganaban constantemente, o lo amaba tanto como para continuar luchando, o era lo suficientemente idiota como para no aceptar que ellos jamás volverían a los tiempos de antes.

Cambiamos de perspectiva, nuevamente al lugar en donde se encontraban los dos hermanos Zoldyck, sin embargo, otro será el protagonista de las siguientes palabras.

El pequeño y querido Alluka tenia la culpa consumiendo su adorable conciencia, como si hubiese cometido el más cruel asesinato, se sentía la persona mas lamentable de todo el lugar, inclusive se podía decir que evitaba a toda costa las miradas fijas de su hermano, porque se conocía, y sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría por escupir la verdad acompañada de el clásico berrinche de niño pequeño, terminando con los ojos rojos, la nariz moqueado y el muy probable sermón brindado por parte de Killua.

"Esto lo hago para que mi hermano y yo estemos juntos siempre...¡Lo siento de verás! Pero no quiero compartir a Killua, no por ahora...¡Nanika y yo queremos estar solo con él"

Esas palabras ebozadas por el pequeño fueron solo el inicio de su tan egoísta plan generado por los celos de hermano. La razón por la que tanto Killua como Gon no tuviesen un contacto era debido a que este se encargaba de ocultar las cartas enviadas por ambos, cuando Killua terminaba el escrito para su amado amigo, él se ofrecía de forma "desinteresada y amable" a llevar la carta a correspondencia, cuando lo que hacía era guardar en lo mas profundo de su alcoba cada una de ellas, y lo mismo con las cartas del moreno, cada vez que escuchaba al cartero, corria como un rayo hasta la entrada y se aseguraba de no dejar rastro alguno se su crimen.

¿Por qué lo hacía? En realidad Gon no era alguien que le desagradase, incluso podía decirse que le hacía feliz su presencia tan carismática. Pero si habia algo que le molestaba, "perder a su hermano y su atención"...la última vez que estos tres estuvieron juntos pudo observar como el torpe Albino dejaba de mirarlo a él, como si todas las sonrisas que daba eran solo dedicadas al de cabello puntiagudo. Estaba claro que el amor que sentía Killua por Gon era distinto al que sentía por él, y eso lo aceptaba, no era como que quisiese una relación enfermiza con su hermano, ni de broma, pero si le preocupaba que ese amor fuera más grande que el sentido por él, y como consecuencia, hacer que Killua se fuese de su lado.

Claro que Alluka deseaba crecer y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no depender de su hermano, pero por el momento, solo por ese periodo, no se encontraba con las ganas de dejarle. Sabía que cuando lo soltase iría a parar nuevamente con Gon, y eso le hacía feliz, porque sabia que Killua era feliz también, no obstante no quería que pasase pronto...¡Se acababa de reencontrar con él! Y no permitiría que eso fuese frustrado por culpa de cierto chico.

Por ahora...no dejaría que Gon y Killua se viesen, quería tener a su hermano para sigo mismo, sabía que estaba mal y no se sentía muy bien que digamos al hacerlo, pero era, a sus ojos, la única opción viable.

-Hermano...espero puedas perdonarme...pero prometo que te dejare ir a jugar con tu amigo otra vez ¿Bien? Solo espera un poco...-dijo entre susurros el menor, pues al recitar las palabras se encontraba frente a el peliblanco, quien, con una mirada angelical, se posaba con los ojos cerrados en su cama teniendo un largo y profundo sueño luego de un día agotador-.

Seguido de eso, Alukka se dirigiría a su habitación, con un gran cansancio, acompañado de un secreto que solo sus labios deseaban tener el privilegio de guardar.

Continuará


End file.
